This Is The End My Friend
by Salvo1985
Summary: Lincoln commits suicide.


this is the end my friend

a lincoln fic (dark)

he sat on the floor of his room, staring at the barrel of the magnum. this was the end. his only friend, the end. his fingers touch the cool black steel. the great equalizer. he held the power of death. he sighed. and switched the safety off.

it was no use anymore. life wasn't worth shit. not without luna. luna. his sister, his best friend, his once secret lover. they had an argument just days ago...

"you never spent time with me anymore!" he heard himself say. "you're always with *HER*" she saw the hurt look in her eyes. "dude, i'm sorry. but she's my chick." -lincoln's eyes burn with hot tears. "you'er chick? YOU'ER CHICK? - WHAT ABOUT ME? WHY DID YOU TOSS ME ASIDE FOR THAT SLUT!" Before he knew it he saw her face of hurt turned to anger. and just like that she unleashed upon him. he felt her cold hard slap across his face. he felt his weight fall hard onto his carpet floor. and then she said to him...

"Fuck you, lincoln! don't you ever say shit about her again! at least with her i can have a normal life!" her voice cracked, as she stood over him. the rage she felt for him. he slowly looked up into those eyes. those hate gazing eyes. she wasn't luna anymore. but a stranger. his own sister, she betrayed him. "don't ever come near me again." she hissed. she turned and left him on the floor. ...

normal. what they had wasn't normal. but 10-20 years ago being gay or bisexual wasn't normal. sure. the gay community will argue and cry out that its not the same, that what he is disgusting. yeah. thats how likely they will react. not wanting to be compared by those who love a sibling in an incestuous relationship...bunch of fucking hypercrits. so full of themselves. crying out of discrimination or unfairness...

and where did that leave him? was he not in the same boat they were? no. not in their eyes. they were no better than the straights who saw them as evil. sure. it's easy to say you are oppressed. but when it came to his life style, his love for his luna it was evil. how could loving her be evil? when they themselves were prosecuted. but...that's the way society is... a bunch of fucking assholes ready to pounce on you for being different. and now his luna was snatched away by another woman.

he clicked the back of the gun. ...nothing really mattered. first ronnie anne stole his heart and then threw it away like it meant nothing. only to find happiness, true happiness in luna. in his mind, heart, and soul she was the best that life had to offer. he could trust her because they had real love. she would never betray him. or so he thought. he swallowed back a whimper. he was shaking as tears fell down his cheeks. it wasn't fair. life wasn't fair. life owed him a living. he didn't deserve to get hurt like this! he was always good to his sister. always was so unselfish. and he thought-he thought maybe...maybe he was finally getting his reward. he thought he finally found love and happiness... he slowly open his mouth. but he closed it. he swallowed and pressed the cool black steel on his forehead. ...soon he'll end this constant pain. soon he'll make her regret that she ever chose someone else over him. ...this was better this way. he could end it all and get a bitter revenge...he could only hope that god was forgiving. his trembling finger tugged the trigger.

good bye, luna. good bye sisters. good bye cruel world who constantly butt fucked him at every turn. fuck this world. fuck its people fuck every goddamn living thing on this mud ball.

he pulled the trigger. -there was a loud bang.

but death never came. for in that very moment his hand felt a shoe hit him hard knocking the weapon out of his hand. he turned to see the face of lynn whose eyes were large and watery. then he felt her hand slapping him. once, twice. three times. "fucking idiot!" she choked back and grab his throat and squeezed. "what the fuck is wrong with you!" she slapped him even harder with her left "all because luna decided to eat fucking carpet instead of sucking your fucking dick!?" she pressed him against his desk beside his bed and pressed her forehead against his. tears streaming down her face. "fucking idiot! i can't lose you!" lincoln broke down and he wept like the pussy lynn always saw him as. he felt a strong hand grip his jaw. "fucking asshole..." she started to sob. lincoln never saw her cry openly. it slowly dawn on him what a mistake he could have made. he truly felt selfish now... lynn bit her lower lip and snarled. "...your not leaving me, lincoln loud." she growled deep in her throat her hand slide down and choked him by his throat and smashed her lips onto his as she press forward aggressively. his eyes widen but he didn't struggle. he let her take him and at this point he didn't care. his body melt with hers as he lean as he sobbed in between kisses and held her in his arms

she grip his shirt and tugged til the collar of his shirt stretched. her tongue brushed against his own as she hissed. "you don't need her." she growled as he whimpered. feeling lynn take control of him. feeling her kiss him with an animalistic passion he never knew he could experience. after a moment of hot kissing they parted and they stared into one another's eyes. silence. "...your an idiot." she huffed and raise a hand to smack and he flinched. only to get punched in the arm rather hard before feeling her finger pull his hair and kissed him roughly once more before pulling away with a wet smack. he stared at her as she glared with narrowed slits. "...don't you ever fucking scare me like that again you fucking jerk."

he only nodded but remain silent. she sighed heavily and got off of him and grab his hand and pulled him up. she turned her head and stared at the gun he for a few seconds ago held to his skull. "i'm sorry..." he whispered. she snorted. "you better be, fucktard." she slapped him over his head. "common..." she grab his hand and pulled him into the hall. "...where are we going?" he asked confused. "we're going to play some basket ball..." he didn't really want too... "oh..."

she turned her head and smile at him. "after that we're gonna fuck tonight." she grinned widely.

he stared at her. taking but a moment to realize what she said. he blushed and nodded meekly. "oh...oh okay..." she dragged him outside for an hour's game before dinner. later that night lincoln loud who nearly made his maker, made love to his sister lynn loud. after that? after that he realized that maybe life wasn't as cruel as he thought. and in any case if sam broke luna's heart, he realized he can be there for her then, and maybe rebuilt with what he lost.

for now though, he laid on the bed, watching the sports girl bouncing heavily. panting heavily. the moon light glistening against her sweat. her breathing her scent. the pleasure that ran up their bodies. as he could make out her athletic frame. and her eyes staring at him from the darkness...

in the end of it all ... he finally found happiness.

THE END


End file.
